


Help!

by Draconian_Royalty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconian_Royalty/pseuds/Draconian_Royalty
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Help!

I’m trying to find a story, obi wan is a sith apprentice and he seduces anakin to the dark side. And that the force gives them tattoos. I can’t remember what the story is called and it’s been bugging me because I really want to re-read this story. I’ll greatly appreciate it if anyone of you can tell me what the story is called.


End file.
